


Honeysuckle

by sauza



Series: Haikyū!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Cock Slut, Degradation, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza
Summary: Every summer your older brother comes into town to pay a visit to you while you attend college, and every summer he invites his old teammates for somewhat of a reunion. Just like every summer before, you rekindle your secret affair with one of Kita's closest friends... Rintarou Suna.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: Haikyū!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901611
Comments: 16
Kudos: 648





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> \- Rintarou Suna x F!Reader  
> \- Puesdo-Incest (Calling Suna Nii-San), Oral Fixation, Secret Affair...  
> \- You are Kita's little sister, 18+

_"S-Suna..." Calloused palms trace down your chest, giving your breasts a tender squeeze before beginning to pull apart your school uniform, undoing the buttons one by one, "W-We shouldn't... we shouldn't do this, Kita-nii is downstairs." Your words meet deaf ears, his hands continuing to pull apart your clothes. Your bra-clad chest is revealed to his invasive eyes, your eyes constantly looking towards your closed door for any signs of life on the other side._

_You can hear the television downstairs, as well as the voices of your brother and teammates probably taking turns playing rounds of Mortal Kombat. You almost wonder how they have not noticed the disappearance of Suna, who looms over you like a predator. He is so sneaky with his movement, easily stripping you of your uniform and leaving you in your mismatched bra and panties._

_"Just be quiet," He mutters whilst climbing onto the bed with you, positioning himself between your legs that remain wrapped around his hips, "If you're quiet, no one will know..." You know that is a lie, it isn't just your voice that you are worried about but also the squeaking of your bed, his hips slapping against yours, and not to mention the odor of sex that will fill your room._

_Nonetheless, you do as your senpai says and spread your legs, you and your brother's friend have already done this multiple times; sneaking around, hiding behind closed doors, lewd messages sent back and forth during the night. Every time he makes it feel like your first, though._

_Especially when he inches forward, one hand locked on the swell of your thigh and the other cupping your jaw, lips slowly moving to meet your halfway and..._

You draw your hand away from the honeysuckle flower that oozes nectar onto your fingers, watching the sticky substance dribble from the flower up until you toss it aside. Every time you pick at the flowers and lick at the sweet nectar of the blossom, all you can think about is him. It is no surprise, considering he was the one who taught you how to extract the sugary substance. 

Again your eyes are looking towards your brother and his friends, the same boys, who are now men, that he would play volleyball with in high school. Every summer they all stop by the house to spend a few weeks, letting them all catch up with each other, as well as you. As much as you were Shinsuke's little sister, you were also theirs. They watched you grow from the shy first year to the more assertive college student you are now.

"(Name), the food is done!" Aran calls to you, out of everyone he was one of the more brotherly figures, replacing Shinsuke whenever you felt you could not go to him. You lick the nectar that stains your fingers before hurrying over, not wanting to be left with nothing, knowing that the Miya twins would most likely scarf down half of the barbecue before anyone else even gets to smell it.

Unbeknownst to you, a pair of golden eyes had been locked on your every move. The same eyes that have watched you so many summers before, as well as during high school. Suna has yet to properly interact with you outside of locking eyes, short smiles, and you helping him unpack his bag in the guest room he is sharing with Aran. It had been a while since he last spoke to you, between your heavy college schedule and him continuing his passion for volleyball, it was impossible to make spare phone calls or have a small talk through text.

And if Suna were honest, for a while he tried to forget you. The same guilt he felt when he stole (Name) Kita's first kiss, and eventually her virginity, all while her brother was somewhere in the house unaware of the things his teammate was doing to his sweet little sister. He wanted to forget and try to find someone new, but no one filled his head as you did, and maybe it is because he was your first everything and that made him naturally attached to you, but either way, he tried to move on and he couldn't.

You smelled of the honeysuckle flowers, one of the reasons he taught you back in high school how to extract nectar from the pretty little blooms. Aside from the risque acts you two partook in together, it's not like he only saw you for your body, in fact, prior to what the two of you got up to, he was a very attentive person. You relied on him for a lot of things, studying together and venting to him at night because he was the only one awake at that time. You felt fairly close to him, mostly because of his quiet personality and blunt facade made it easy for you to talk to him and feel he would only be honest.

Not to mention, the countless times you had to call on Suna, knowing Shinsuke and the others would go feral, to help you when someone was bothering you. You trust him, a lot. Though every time you see him, you feel things you know you shouldn't. You can only imagine how horrified your brother would be to find out his darling little sister not only kissed, but slept with his close friend under the same roof as him.

Aran fills up your plate plentifully, serving you a bit more than the others so you won't have to worry about getting up for seconds, knowing that those damned twins would have probably devoured more than they could stomach. You seat yourself at the backyard table, waiting for the others to join before you even think about touching your utensils. It feels so strange having them around, despite the fact it is routine for everyone to unite in July every summer. You hope this time they can extend their stay, considering last year most had to leave only two weeks into the vacation.

Suna takes the seat to your right, whereas your brother sits on your left. The circumstance is suffocating, to your right is the very reason you could hardly look your brother in the eyes without feeling ashamed. You are sandwiched between the two people who mean the most to you, and you almost feel sick.

Nonetheless, you stuff your mouth bite by bite, ignoring the chatter going on around you in favor of enjoying Aran's delicious barbecuing skills he never fails to impress with. 

You fail to catch the hand inching closer to your exposed thigh, only looking when something warm grabs you. You keep your composure, not wanting the others to grow suspicious or question you. You follow the pale hand, calloused and veiny, up to the wonder who sits to your right. Suna doesn't even bat an eye at you, and why would he? He could fuck you over the table right now and not so much as change his bland expression.

"(Name)," Calls the playful tone of the faux blonde twin, "You haven't told us what you're majoring in! Is college fun?" Suna strikes, with everyone both distracted but also perfectly focused on you, it is the perfect time to knead at the soft flesh of your thigh beneath the table. You do your best not to give him the reaction he desires, which only pushes him to try harder.

As you explain your schedule, giving them a summary of your chosen classes alongside how they are going to help with what you strive to be. The hand on your thigh does not let up, though. It was only a matter of time before Suna began getting comfortable, every summer the affair resumes with you sneaking around with him and trying not to get caught.

His fingers are like feathers, tickling the apex of your thigh discreetly, tugging and massaging you just enough as to not completely divert your attention. He knows how sensitive you can be, if he goes too fast you will for sure make a fool of yourself. So he starts slow, rubbing around your pussy lips, pinching and caressing the soft skin without going anywhere near the cotton of your panties.

"It's a little stressful, I guess..." Your words falter at the light touch to your clothed center, his fingers casually running across your clit, feeling through the fabric to trace your swollen lips, "I-I try to write down a schedule for me, y'know? Keep track of what I have to do and when I should have it done if I still want time to watch TV or whatever else I usually do."

His hand slips down the front of your panties, rough fingers caressing your soft clit in gentle circular motions. The pleasure is enough for your thighs to twitch, enough for you to stutter over your words as you try to explain what your upcoming literature project is on, "I should... I should have it done in no time, I'm sure! It really is simple, I just keep procrastinating." You reach down and grab Suna's wrist, a silent plea for him to stop.

Though he pushes on, grinding his fingers against your soft cunny, massaging your clit, and rubbing your little hole. You instinctively close your legs around his hand, the friction growing overwhelming to the point you are beginning to find it hard to see straight. He shows no mercy in the way he touches you, intent on making you cream all over his hand right here and now.

The game is like cat and mouse, your hips move away from his hand to save some sort of dignity you have left, but his fingers only follow. Your efforts are futile, and you fear that if you continue to squirm, someone may just grow suspicious. 

You sit still and take it, in awe at how he always manages to remember just how you like it. His thumb pressed against your clit, rhythmically stroking it in tune with his middle and ring finger pumping your little pussy. You are thankful for everyone talking, otherwise, they would for sure hear the lewd squelching of your weeping cunny being worked open by Suna.

Every little thrust and curl of his fingers massages that sweet spot that has you seeing stars, and if you two were alone you are certain he would be whispering such filthy things in your ear while he watches you come undone.

_"You can take it, you've taken bigger."_

_"Shinsuke is lucky to have such a pretty little imouto-san, look at you..."_

The countless of times Suna has gotten you to call him _Rin-nii_ echo in the back of your head, the sinful act of calling someone else whom you are sleeping with "big brother" is ludicrous. It is perverse and wrong on so many levels, yet you never fail to indulge him. After you got into an argument with your brother who canceled his plans with you in favor of helping a classmate, you were left more than just a bit upset.

As a result, Suna suggested that whatever you had planned with Shinsuke, he will do with you. He even said he would be your _nii-san_ for the day, and despite it started playfully with calling him _Rin-nii_... gradually you began to whisper it in his ear in that sultry voice of yours, lifting your cute little skirts and moaning the name, begging your _Rin-nii_ to play with your cunny. It was filthy, it was wrong, but the heat of the moment always clouded judgment.

"(Name), are you done eating?" Your eyes look towards your brother who is glancing at you from the corner of his eyes, does he know? Is he aware of his little sister having two fingers knuckle deep in her pretty little cunny?

"N-No, sorry, I spaced out a bit... I'll clean up my plate." Shinsuke nods his head and lovely pats your head, completely unaware of the erotic scene taking place beneath the table. Aran stands up and offers to help clean up, the twins following suite and saying they are going to finish unpacking. As everyone buzzes around, gathering dishes and plate surrounding you and a poker-faced Suna, you shovel food in your mouth to cope with the growing burn in your abdomen.

You are forced to watch everyone move around you up until the table is clear, leaving your half-eaten plate, and Suna who feigns scrolling through his phone to not attract any sort of curiosity as to why he is still sitting. Everyone eventually disappears inside, and once that happens, Suna's facade comes crashing down.

A hand grips your jaw and forces you to look at him, "I can tell you're close, (Name)..." He whispers whilst rapidly finger-fucking your cunt, with no one around he is free to move his hand as wildly as he wants. You grip his arm, the same one that continues to mash up your insides, "C'mon, you can cum... I won't tell anyone." That daring smirk, one that says _go ahead_ has your insides twisting to fight away the urge to cream.

The light scrape of his short nails against your spongy walls, the flick of his wrist with every grind and curl of his fingers deep within your tender cunny, and not to mention the way his rough thumb massages your clit... it is too much; an inevitable punishment.

"R-Rin..." Your eyes roll back and soon all forms of self-restraint are thrown from the window, your hips grinding forward in desperation to meet your high. It had been so long since you felt this, every night your fingers attempt to satisfy you to the thought of the very man beside you, but no matter what your fingers simply cannot accomplish what he can.

He spanks your palpating clit, feeling your body tremble and clench under the stinging pleasure, "Such a good girl, you deserve to cum, right? You wanna cream all over nii-san's fingers?" The honorific, the very one you had been thinking of just a few minutes earlier. You were ashamed to find it makes you feel hot, your brother just on the other side of that door, "You're so wet, I can tell you're close... stop fighting it."

Your thighs tense up and you find your abdominal muscles seizing at the fluttering of your walls, "I-I'm cumming... I'm cumming, Rin!" Your squeals are muffled by his free hand, his palm absorbing your strangle cries while your pussy rides his fingers through every second of your mind breaking orgasm. The climax left burning in your core, your walls squeezing and suckling at his fingers, not letting up until the quivering of your nerves subsides.

"Good girl," He coos at you, wiping the stray tears that prick the corners of your, "Fuck..." His fingers are coated in your warm slick, the sticky substance webbing between his fingers and your cunny when he pulls out, "I don't remember you getting this wet, baby." He brings his fingers to his lips and sucks the cum from his fingers, making sure you keep eye contact with him the whole time.

A strangled whimper falls from your throat at the lewd scene, clenching your still shaking thighs together. You forgot how lewd he can be, though he has a constant straight face, he is extremely perverted. It is almost scary.

Rin pulls you in by the chin and licks your lip, giving your trembling thigh a small pat. A charming smirk appearing on his perfect face, you cannot help but to shyly smile back, how can you resist? You offer him a brief peck on the lips before standing from your seat, luckily your excess amount of cum did not pour onto the chair. Your legs still feel a bit wobbly, but nonetheless, you manage to keep your balance.

"I've missed doing that," He nonchalantly says whilst grabbing your plate and his, "Don't think that was the last time, either." The mere thought of what else he might do to you has your knees shaking, Rintarou never fails to impress and you can only feel like that he uses his power over you to keep you enticed and hooked.

And like the dumb fish you are, you take the bait.

Just as you expected, it is hard to avoid Suna, despite the fact he makes no obvious attempts at advancing towards you. You know his game, he prefers taunting you, like when you were in high school. He would keep you on the line, needy, desperate. He played with you and left you high and dry, not giving you that release you crave until you're begging for _Rin-nii_ to fuck your needy pussy.

His game is cruel, rubbing his fingers along the swell of your breasts whenever you dare let him get close enough, and you don't even fight back... letting him caress your plump breasts, feeling the way they fit in his hands, how you've grown into your womanly figure. He always tells you how pretty you look while feeling you up, inspecting the dresses you wear in honor of the hot weather, playing with the strings of your shorts, tugging down your cute shirts to press a sneaky kiss to the swell of your cleavage. 

He tortures you, and he does it with the intent of you dropping to your knees first... and his plan is working.

Every morning you wake up early to fix the kitchen to prepare breakfast, you have started waking just a bit earlier than usual now that you have a group of men to feed alongside yourself. Aran offered to help, but after a bit of convincing, you managed to rest his mind and he agreed to leave you to it. Truth be told, it isn't necessarily that you don't want a guest doing the cooking, but more so because it is one of the few times you are completely alone. It can get a bit overwhelming having so many boys in your home, you love them all but they are all so different that the house can get a little chaotic.

The soft clink of the pans being set on the stove is all that is heard, not even the crickets are chirping at this time of night. You figured everyone loves a good omelet, right? You know the twins do, and Aran is never a picky eater. You can also layout a side of bacon and buttered toast, you won't have to worry about any leftovers either with how much they can all eat.

Unbeknownst to you, your scuffle down the hall and climb down the stairs had awoken someone who is anything but a heavy sleeper. You should have known that he would wake up at the sound of your sock-covered feet moving throughout the small home. After all, when the volleyball would sleepover back in high school, Suna was never the type to fall into a deep sleep. 

Most nights you felt restless, you would sneak into your brother's room and shake awake Suna, to which you both would migrate to your bedroom and find something to pass the time. Whether it be him letting you lay against his chest to try and fall asleep, him telling you some random story to see if his voice could lull you into slumber, or stuffing your cunny full to the point you are so exhausted you pass out seconds after your find orgasm.

You do not sense the presence until two arms snake around your waist, and even then your first instinct is not to whip around in a panic, only one person's arms feel like this and hold you like this. Having him pressed against your back like this reminds you almost of a domestic household, the sleepy husband who works late getting up early to enjoy what little time he has with his pretty housewife. Basking in the rising sun and the still household while the children sleep.

The thought makes your ears warm up, why would you think of something so specific like that? It is borderline embarrassing, you shouldn't have such wishful thoughts about a man you most likely could never have. Not unless it is those few weeks every summer he stays. 

"Good morning," Comes his raspy voice, one that sends an army of shivers down your spine, "When I heard you walking, I thought you were going to come into the room and beg for me to stay in bed with you." He reminisces on the very memories you had just been thinking about, a hint of amusement behind his words while he watches you cook from over your shoulder, "You were so cute, in your girly pajamas and shaking at my shoulder... remember when you had that nightmare and made me carry you back to your room?"

You memorize exactly what he is talking about, though the memory is vague in your mind, you cannot quite put together what had you so shaken up. Nonetheless, you nod at his words and he continues, "It was the same day we were in the backyard by the honeysuckle bush and I taught you how to eat them... you had looked up and mistaken the honeysuckle berries for the flowers." 

Now you remember, the berries of the honeysuckle plant are poisonous, but the flowers are not, "And you came into the room crying, tugging at my hand... and I had to sit you on your bed and explain to you that we would be fine, you thought we poisoned ourselves and would die." Suna laughs at the recollection, not at all helping with the embarrassment that has suddenly plagued your features.

"Well, maybe if you would have explained that to me before I found out myself," The eggs you had mixed in a small cup leave behind a light yellow liquid, which you pour into the pan and watch sizzle, moving around the pan so the mixed substance takes up the entirety of the pan and forced a circle. 

Suna presses a sweet kiss to your should before pulling away, though he does not go far. His feet carry him to the freezer, where he digs around for something. You can hear the clinking and shuffling of things, glancing towards him but the freezer door blocks any vision you would have had of whatever his hands are searching for. You choose to ignore it, flipping the forming omelet to perfection.

As you move to place a few slices of bacon onto the neighboring pan, letting the omelet take shape. You can hear him approaching and don't pay him much mind, not until he pulls down your pajama shorts, that is. Your head whips around to meet his feline gaze, eyes golden but not giving you a single hint as to what he has planned.

"You would always get so upset when Shinsuke would spray you with the hose," His fingers dance across the seams of your panties, tugging the fabric and letting it snap back against your skin, "You'd come running to me with teary eyes, soaked from head to toe while the twins and your brother laughed..." Your body is pressed further against the counter and you cannot stop your breath from hitching in your throat, "Not to mention how easily you would get sick, and I'd have no choice but to warm you up..."

Your panties are tugged down to your knees, leaving your bare pussy out in the open for him to ogle at. The adrenaline of someone, especially Shinsuke, coming downstairs and seeing Suna defile you like this is nearly exciting. He does not touch your exposed center you don't even get to feel his warm fingers touch you where you need him most.

Something cold, hard... it grazes your lips, scraping against your clit, and in tune with the recoil of your body, it is pushed into your vulnerable entrance. The cold cube of some sort turning your walls to mush and your knees buckle in, but Suna is quick to get a grip on your hips and force you to stand. Your panties are pulled back up, forcing the ice cube to remain embedded in your twitching cunny.

A strange cry falls from your lips and your thighs tremble, fighting to try and get the damned cube out of your poor little pussy. Suna shushes you, bringing you to lean against him as the ice melts in your core, "I-It hurts, Rin-" You whine at the spreading chill, your walls going numb and dribbling with the melted water, "I don't like it, Rin... please." He shows you no mercy, peppering your cheek with kisses while his hand cups your cold pussy, making sure it stays inside of you.

"Hm, sorry..." He hums, massaging your tender clit to try and ease whatever ache you may be feeling, "I'm just a little thirsty." His word choice confuses you, thirsty? What does that have to do with the ice shoved inside of you?

Then he is falling to his knees, and hooking your one thigh over his shoulder, steadying you with his hand over your knee while the other hand pulls your panties down again. You are in complete shock at how quick the atmosphere has changed, Suna has always been unpredictable. You are once again left exposed to his golden eyes, but he does not waste his time admiring the swell of your lips. Rather, he focuses on tonguing your entrance.

"Rin," You gasp at the warmth of his breath fanning against you, the stinging mixture of the melting ice, and his steamy breath leaves pins and needles, "Rin, someone is gonna catch us." Your heart is palpating at an inhuman speed, your eyes locked on your secret affair loving your entrance, lapping at the melting ice. The sensation is peculiar, his tongue warm against your numbing walls.

He manages to pull the ice from your weeping hole, much to your relief, holding it between his teeth whilst his fingers soothingly rub circles against your abused cunny. The crunch of the ice in his mouth is barely heard above your strained whimpers and quiet pleas, fingers lacing into his hair and ushering his face to get closer. You want to feel him, no, you _need_ to feel him.

"What is it, sweet girl?" You flash him _that_ look, one you have used since back then. Those big puppy eyes and the pouty lip, begging your sweet _Rin-nii_ to play with your cunny, just like he has done plenty of times before, "Say it."

"R-Rin... Rin-nii..." It falls from your tongue hesitantly, the vulgarity of calling another man by such a name, he isn't your nii-san... you shouldn't be calling him that! Yet you do, muttering it, again and again, begging your precious Rin-nii to touch you. You need him to, you need your Rin-nii to make you feel good or you may just explode!

Suna takes pride in how you crumble before him, yet again, and he has barely done anything to you. The sweet sound of your pained sniffles, how you reach down, and spread your swollen lips to let him have a perfect look at your pulsating clit and soaked hole. He almost gives you what you want, a kiss so sweet that it has the butterflies in your stomach flapping excitedly pressed to your clit, but that is all he gives you.

He readjusts your panties and shorts, removes your leg from his shoulder, and comes to a stand, "The food is going to burn." He motions to the overcooking omelet and bacon, which you had entirely forgotten up until that warning.

You spin on your heel, flustered and upset at his betrayal, focusing on finishing breakfast. He knows you are cross with him, it is easy to tell when you are upset, you refuse to look at him and you stand all tense, but it's not like you will stay mad at him forever. He knows you will come around, and it isn't like he plans to leave you high and dry forever. He just wants to prep you, to do it right.

And despite you being more than just a bit irritated by his game of dragging you along by the tail, you let him snake his arms around your waist and continue to hold you until he will eventually need to let go. Nothing comforts you quite like a hug from Suna.

The sound of footsteps eventually catch your ears and the domestic affection you two had previously found yourselves enjoying comes to an end, Suna positions himself at the dining table, scrolling through his phone to create a facade the others won't be able to see through. You fill plates with omelets, bacon, and the freshly buttered toast, passing them around to whoever is awake. That being Shinsuke and Aran, who knows when those twins will be up.

Despite being focused on making sure the three of them are settled and eating, you do not miss the lingering gaze of the very man who had just been suckling at your pussy. You can practically feel his tongue tracing your folds, flicking your clit with the intent of making you gush into his mouth. It is wrong, you continue to try and convince yourself, but you let the thought relay over and over in your head like moving pictures. 

Once again, Rintarou Suna has you mindlessly dawdling behind him like a lost puppy... and once again, you try to remind yourself that you are not the naive little girl you once were, letting your brother's best friend corrupt you. To allow him to use that power of being a year above you to convince you that what he is saying is true. You shouldn't let yourself fall into his arms childishly again, but the more he tosses you meaningful gazes full of empty promises... you just cannot stop the line from reeling you in.

The week is full of similar occurrences; him sneaking into your room late at night to tease what lays between your thighs, meeting you in the bathroom where you both share an early morning shower (never mind the countless times he shoved you to your knees and made you clean his cock with nothing but your tongue), lifting you onto the counter and eating your sweltering pussy rather than the breakfast you prepare.

Yet despite your begging and suggestive touches, never once does he lay you down and fill your awaiting cunny with his cock. Whenever you attempt to take it a step further, he retracts with a teasing comment and goes about his day. It is growing difficult to tell whether this is just part of his two-player game, or have you been deceived and find yourself strung up in a game playing you like a fiddle?

As much as you hate to think it, as the last night you all will spend together approaches, it becomes difficult not to find yourself doubting the authenticity of the emotions he has been professing to you.

You find yourself in thought, sitting on the floor with the twins and playing a game of Uno. You are barely in the game, so caught up in the welling up negativity that plagues the butterflies that had once been flapping with excitement. Now, they are losing their vigor and reason to fly, falling to the pit of your stomach.

"C'mon, (Name)," Atsumu muses, "Ya used t' be good at this game!" You shake your mind of whatever it is distracting you, offering the twins an apologetic look before placing down a red five. Osamu following with a skip, to which you are forced to draw a card with no more red in hand.

Rintarou can easily see you are distracted, you always zone out whenever you are thinking of something, and most of the time whatever it is that has you so disoriented is nothing serious. You are always overthinking things, and considering how you've been a bit distant as of late, he cannot help but assume a part of it involves him. He does not want to leave tomorrow on a poor note with you, not after spending the last two and a half weeks with you.

He is not great at expressing his emotions, he knows that, but he hopes that it isn't hindering you from enjoying his company. The last thing he wants is to lose you, of all people he can't lose you.

Everyone finds themselves in a rather down mood as ten o'clock approaches, no one is ever prepared for when the vacation is over and everyone needs to resume their duties as adults. You all cannot help but reminisce on the days of childhood, running around carefree, the only thing on your mind being what flavor ice cream you want from the store and whether or not you will be able to see your friends again tomorrow.

The simple thought is depressing, knowing that just a few years ago you all were running around in high school without a single thought of what your future would hold. Shinsuke never saw himself as a farmer, Osamu had expected to follow wherever his brother goes and vice versa, and despite all of them having played day after day of volleyball... only three of them took that passion to the next level and pursue it as a career.

To be honest, when you were in high school, most of the time you spent daydreaming in your bed about the golden-eyed friend of your nii-san. Wondering if he saw you as a little girl like the others if he noticed that you wore a different lipstick that day. You were a silly girl dreaming over a boy not only older than you but close friends with your big brother. It almost sounds like a scene straight out of a movie.

And once you got that boy with the slanted gold eyes, you then began to question if he would confess his love for you and tell everyone you were his girlfriend. Wondering if your brother would allow his friend to date his little sister... and as silly as it sounds, you even dreamt about if and when you both grew up and graduated, would he take you along on whatever adventures he had planned.

Of course, you never quite got that far. You may have gotten the boy, he may have filled your head with empty words, but you never got to the stage of putting labels and following each other like destined soulmates. 

"I'm gonna call it a night," Comes the voice of your brother who stretches his arms above his head, "Wanna get up early and stay some final goodbyes to the neighbors, maybe even pay Inarizaki a visit for old times sake." It is sad hearing him say that, a permanent reminder that the days of being a teenager are over.

Aran, per usual, follows suit, "I think I might tag along, it's been a while since we last visited..." And just like that, the final night is coming to a close. The twins stick around just a while longer, indulging you in a few hands of Uno, even teaching you how to play to some mobile game called _Among Us_. You sucked at it, but there is always room for practice. The two of them promising that whenever they can, they will send you a code to play. 

The way Osamu so casually said, _"No matter where we are in the world, we'll just use this game as a way to reconnect, m'kay?"_ Has the strings of your heart wrenching, and you cannot refuse a mini group hug with the two of them. The odor of their masculine cologne filling your nose, and despite the fact you used to find the spray they used to be overwhelming, right now it is all you wish to smell. They can be a handful at times, but nevertheless, they hold a special place in your chest.

And with the twins gone, the room falls inevitably silent. You spare a glance at Suna, who looks at you expectantly, but when you offer him a soft smile and a bland, _"Have a goodnight, Rin_ _."_ His suspicions of some sort of bridge forming between you both are confirmed. Usually, you are quick to grasp the opportunity to be with him, and yet here he sits alone while you hurry up the stairs.

Suna stares blankly at the wall, confused as to what he did wrong. He cannot pinpoint it, but he'll be damned if he even thinks that now is the time to give up. Not when he has waited so long to see you, to do what he has been meaning to do for so long.

The living room is left in the dark by the time he stands and makes his way upstairs, the steps creaking under his weight. He can see that Shinsuke's and the Guests' bedroom are dark, no light seeping from the crack beneath the door. It is safe to assume everyone has retired, but he assumes most are not entirely asleep yet. So when he approaches your door, still dimly illuminated, he makes sure not to make it painfully obvious that someone is sneaking around.

You figured he would sneak into your room, you figured he would be caught off guard by your dry _goodnight_. So when you look over your shoulder and see him looming by your door, you are anything but shocked. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks whilst making his way to sit on the edge of your bed, focused less on the way you pull on a loose-fitting shirt to work as tonight's pajamas and more on how you don't even meet his gaze. Suna hates being ignored, you know that, and that is exactly the reason you do not give him an immediate answer.

A hand shoots out and holds yours, using that connection to drag you toward the bed, "(Name)," He sternly says, searching your face for _something_ , "Why are you being like that?" He caresses your soft cheek, not giving you any opening to pull away.

Although it was not your plan, hot tears prick the corners of your eyes, maybe it was the way he softly held your face in his hands or the fact that he somehow hasn't noticed... but either way, the tears start and they refuse to stop. That familiar blanket of comfort he saved only for you arrives in the form of a tight embrace that pulls you into his lap, broad shoulders acting as a place to rest your head while you let the overwhelming doubt from the last few days come out in the form of strangled sobs.

Suna makes no effort to pry, opting to stroke your head and let you stain the collar of his shirt with your tears, "I-I... you've... you've been acting weird," You try to explain even with your crackling voice, "I try again and again to do it with you, to put you in the mood... and all you do is smile and leave me hanging. What am I doing wrong? Are you seeing someone?" You're so fragile, he should have known that you would take it wrong.

The guilt of having made you feel this way, despite it being anything but his intention, has him worrying that he may have ruined what he had with you. Suna lifts your face and wipes his palms across your cheeks, cooing sweet apologies at you, whispering about there being _nothing wrong with you_ and that he _should have been better to you_. You babble nonsense in between strained whimpers, cursing him for being so oblivious. 

He finds it cute how, even with tear-stained cheeks, you manage to make those little puppy eyes and pouty lips at him. Suna's fingers lift your chin and he holds you like that a moment, "So pretty," He hums, "Do you love me, (Name)?" The question is so sudden, so out of place, but he does not even give you the chance to answer before his lips are dancing with yours in a passionate waltz. 

Your lips taste of peppermint and he is eager to taste more, licking at your bottom lip and coaxing you to open your mouth. You oblige, in need of his comfort after all those ridiculous thoughts plagued your mind. Suna treats you like glass, despite you not being the innocent little first year he met back in school, his tongue tracing your lips before pushing inside to taste your taste.

All the while, you grind desperately against his thigh, whimpering into his mouth and nails grabbing at his shirt while his tongue claims every inch of your mouth, "Sh-Shuna-" You slur out, trying to speak even with his tongue teasing your bottom lip. He hums at you, briefly pulling away to look at your flustered little frown, he knows what you want... you know he knows... and both of you are aware that the only way that he will give you what you want, is for you to ask.

"What is it?" He repeats while feeling up the soft skin of your exposed thighs, taunting you while you struggle to find the words you need. Your eyes only well up with more tears at the evil teasing, he finds you to be so cute when you get all sensitive, "Hm, does it have something to do with this?" His fingers graze your clothed cunny, feeling the slick that stains the thin fabric.

You vigorously nod and cling tighter to Suna, wanting nothing more than to feel him. You need to feel him inside of you. Your fingers pick at the hem of his shirt, guiding the fabric up his stomach, Rintarou lifts his arms in sync with your pulling, allowing you to remove it. With the shirt out of the way, you get an eyeful of his toned torso, it seems the continued years of volleyball have done him good.

On their own, your fingers trace the muscles of his abdomen, feeling him up until your hands find support on his shoulders, "It's only fair if you take something off..." And you do just that, removing your own shirt to reveal your bare breasts. Though he has seen and felt them many times before, he still touches you as if it is your first time. His fingers trace up your waste, allowing the crook between his thumb and index to cup the underside of your tits.

Butterfly kisses are trailed across your chest, over the swell of your breasts, between them, gentle smacks of his lips against your perked up nipples. The sensation is like a bunch of little tickles to your skin, the hair on your neck standing the more he layers graceful touches. 

His hair smells of honey, and while he is dipped down to worship the swells of your chest, you press your nose to his hair and seek comfort in the familiar silky strands that you've run your fingers through before. Suna suckles on the top of your breasts, nipping and sucking a deep hickey into the skin. He creates an identic one on the opposite side, making sure to give your nipple a tender bite and tug before his eyes are once again lined up with yours.

"What do you want, baby? Tell _nii-san_." You shudder at the honorific, it feels just like it did back then, whispering such vulgar things back and forth with your brother and his friends just down the hall. 

You move from his lap in favor of laying on your back, playing with your flimsy panties that are so soaked they are practically sheer. Suna growls at the lewd sight of your pretty little lips peeking through the fabric, so much so that he cannot help but run his thumb between your slit, gathering the warm juices of your aroused pussy. You pull him closer by the hand extended to feel between your legs, "I want you," You gush with warm cheeks, "I want you, _Rin-nii_." 

Whenever you call him that, he cannot help but give in. Suna pulls the strings of his sweatpants, watching you the entire time, observing your hopeful eyes that watch in anticipation. He knows he has been keeping you waiting, he can see it in your eyes, that crazed look you get after being neglected for too long. Rintarou wastes no time in removing his pants, tossing them onto the floor where your shirt had been previously tossed.

With the both of you in nothing but your underwear, just two thin pieces of fabric that separate you both, Suna hovers over you and looks down at his pretty little _imouto-san_. Your pretty tits rising and falling with every breath that passes through your glossy lips, "You look so pretty," He hums, pressing the swell of his cock firmly against your aching cunt, "You want nii-san to put it in? Wanna be stuffed full?" 

"Y-Yes, please... I wanna be filled with nii-san's cock." He chuckles at your pathetic voice, so meek and shy, too scared to say such filthy words, "Rin, I can't take it anymore." He can see your juices bleeding through the fabric, soiling it entirely. His fingers hook around the elastic, pulling the ruined panties down your legs and letting them fall into the growing pile of clothes. Your bare cunny is swollen and clenching around nothing, ready to be stuffed with _anything_ at this point.

"I know you want it," His fingers run between your lips, smearing the thick slick that taints your perfect little hole, "But you remember what happened when I didn't prep you, right?" Thinking back, you do vaguely remember. You were so desperate and needy, so much that you couldn't even wait until after school. You tugged him in a spare classroom, begging him to make the ache go away.

You insisted on him not wasting his time prepping you, swearing that your trickling juices were enough to make him fit... but that wasn't the case. Suna could barely fit anything in past the tip, your eyes pricking with tears as you try to endure the not-so-nice stretch. Of course, Suna knew your limits and you ended up finishing the rest of your day with a sore little hole and a need still nagging at your clit.

Reluctantly you nod, allowing him to curl his two fingers deep inside of you, feeling your stretchy walls clench and flutter against the slightest touch, "So needy," He muses at the way your pussy sucks his fingers in, squeezing them and making it difficult for the digits to pump in and out, "C'mon, you need to relax."

Gradually your walls begin to lose their tenacity, granting him free reign of shoving his fingers in and out of your squelching cunt. The pleasure is overwhelming, most likely due to the fact you have been wanting this since he first shoved his fingers inside of you at the start of the vacation. His fingers work you open, massaging at that sweet spot deep inside of you, forcing every little twitch of your thighs and fluttering of your chest out.

"R-Rin..." You sigh when he pulls out, only to then gasp when he scissors his fingers back inside, starting at an already fast pace that has your back arching. His fingers are like mini daggers, thrusting in and out with the intent of jabbing your gummy walls over and over, to elicit those erotic sounds you love to make in front of him, "Feels so good, I wanna kiss you~!"

"Yeah?" He hums whilst jerking his fingers back and forth inside you, watching your tits bounce at the sudden shaking of his fingers inside of you, "You wanna kiss me?" You nod quickly, reaching your hands out for him. He indulges you, leaning forward and tilting his head so your lips to latch onto his. Suna's fingers never stop, though. Even as you nip and tug at his bottom lip, whimpering vulgarly into his mouth, his fingers press on and continue to relentlessly fuck you open.

The sensation is enough to raise the hairs on your body, electricity running straight from your sweet spot to your throbbing clit. Suna keeps his fingers still as long as it takes to shove his tongue down your throat, basking in the choked whine that spills from your throat. Saliva stains your lips and dribbles down your chin, his tongue tastes like the peppermints he had been chewing on throughout the day.

As the strings inside of you begin to rapidly unravel, his only sign that you are close is the way you grab and cling to him, heels digging into his hips to draw his body impossibly closer. Your walls flutter and twitch with the curl of his fingers, your abdominal muscles tensing up as your high approaches, "R-Rin~! Rin, I'm gonna cum... please let me cum, I need-" His hand covers your mouth, muffling your not-so-quiet pleas to cream around his finger. 

And just as your high is about to approach, his thumb tweaking your clit in sync with his fingering, you are suddenly left empty. The destruction of your oncoming climax has your eyes widening in despair, your muffled sobs and curses barely meeting his ear with his hand pressed firmly to your lips. He knows how loud you can get when he does that, and although you hadn't done anything worth such cruel punishment, he simply likes to see your pretty tears.

"Shh," He tries to soothe you, hand wiping your tears, "I didn't know you wanted to cum~" He lies right through his teeth, amused by the whole situation. You want to be mad at him, but even now, it is impossible. Suna brings his slick covered fingers first to his lips, suckling on one of the digits to relish in the sweet taste of your pussy, before then bringing his juice and saliva stained fingers to you, "Clean them."

You open your mouth and allow him to shove them inside, lapping at every bit of wetness that sticks to his skin, unaware of him pulling down his briefs and fisting his dick. Your fragile fingers hold his wrist in place, eyes locked on his while you do as you are told, "Good girl, clean those fingers, baby." His free hand opens up your thighs and he moves between them, slapping the tip of his cock against your clit. Your thighs jump and twitch upon each impact.

Only when he deems your job well enough does he pull away from your mouth, his hands don't remain far for too long, one stabilizing itself beside your head while the other cups the swell of your thigh, "Nii-san is gonna put it in now, okay? So spread yourself wide open so I can fit, alright?" You nod whilst trailing your fingers down, spreading your lips to give him a perfect few of your clit and leaking entrance, "So pretty, fuck... wonder if I still fit."

Suna presses forward, rubbing his tip along with your slick before prodding against your entrance. Your walls flutter and make room for his intrusion, molding into the shape of his cock, "T-Too big," You whimper, "'s too big, Rin-nii~!" He ignores your soft sniffles and meek little shoves from your hands. He presses your thighs to your chest, folding your body into a mating press, perfect for opening you up to make room for him.

Eventually, he fits himself halfway and, for now, deems that enough. Your velvet walls squeeze around him, tense and desperate, "You can take it, relax... there you go, just like that." He massages your clit to try and ease whatever tension left, and it seems to work, allowing him to bottom out inside of you. 

The pressure of his cock pressing so deep inside of you could very well be enough to make you cream on the spot, he feels so good, so big, stretching you just the way you like it. Suna can see the little tears in the corners of your eyes, tears no longer of pain but rather of pleasure. You finally have what you want, Suna's cock deep inside of you.

Unfortunately, you forgot how good he makes you feel, the first thrust is okay, the second a bit ticklish, and from there it gradually becomes more and more stimulating. Your walls adapt to the stretch and size of him, taking every inch he manages to fit without hurting you.

"R-Rin, so good..." Your nails dig into his shoulder blades and keep him close to you, you need to feel all of him, "Please, harder, I can take it. I promise." His cock pushes deeper, quicker, brutally fucking your insides just like you want. The wet sounds of skin meeting skin, breathless pants, and strangled moans bounce off of the walls. If it weren't for Suna, you would have forgotten that you need to be quiet.

"You feel so good, (Name)..." He breathes into your neck, biting at the tender flesh just to feel you squeeze around him, "A-Ah... so fucking good, spread that little cunny for me, let me fuck me cum inside of you." Your fingers shakily old yourself open for his cock, grazing his pelvis with every thrust that sends your body shifting on the bed. The mattress creaks beneath your weight, and Suna is forced to keep a firm hold on the headboard to prevent it from banging against the wall.

His eyes look so pretty like this, hooded and fogged over with lust while he watches you. Your body is warm to the touch and is covered in a sheen layer of sweat, tits bouncing in sync with the snapping of his hips. If anyone were to walk by, no doubt would they be able to decipher just what is going on behind the locked door. Your used pussy squelching and making lewd sounds upon every thrust of his member.

Suna positions your hands bring your palms to cup the back of your thighs, holding your knees beside your ears, "Keep yourself just like that, wanna watch it fill you up..." His body looms over you like a shadow, cock driving in and out at such a speed it sends the very thighs you have a tight hold on jiggling. You look so cute with teary eyes and puffy lips, whimpering _Rin-nii_ under your breath.

"Gonna make you cum from only this, don't touch your clit. You hear me?" He spanks your clit, laughing at how you lurch forward, "Good girl, take what you are given... don't get greedy." Another spank is planted onto your throbbing clit, this time earning him a strangled sob of _it hurts!_

Your pussy gradually begins to clench and unclench around him, palpating and fluttering the deeper he goes, "Gonna cum- Rin-nii, make me cum... I wanna be a good girl and cream for you~!" Your filthy words result in his hand, the one not grasping the headboard behind you, to wrap around your neck, "R-Rin-nii... please, please, please, _please_!" At this rate, you are getting a bit too loud for comfort and Suna has no choice but to lean forward and swallow every whimper, cry, and squeal that bleeds from your throat in fits.

"So fucking pretty, cum already... cum all over nii-san's cock. Make a mess and I'll have you lick it up." His words are like balls of fire, impaling you over and over and over, stimulating your senses to the point of an orgasm, "That's it baby, cum. _Shit_." Your tongue lolls out of your saliva tainted lips, eyes rolled back into your skull while you take your Rin-nii's precious cock.

Finally, your walls squeeze his cock in a vice grip, fluttering around him in fits as you succumb to your much-needed orgasm, "I love you, I love you _**I love you**_ _._ " Comes your unfiltered expression, the mind-shattering climax making you unconsciously sputter out the words you have been wanting to tell him all week. It rushes through you like a wave of cold water, forcing every muscle in your body to twitch. You look like you were just mauled by a bear, body in ruin, covered in sweat, and your own slick. Yet Suna cannot help but think you have never looked prettier.

You ride out your high, Suna still rapidly thrusting himself deep within your spasming walls, threatened by the overstimulation you are forced to experience as he chases his own high. The same high-pitched squeals you had been making before have since dialed down to meek little whimpers, your soft hands squeezing his biceps whilst they flex upon the approaching of his climax.

"Cum inside me," You blurt out as he drives himself deeper, the strained expression on his face unbearably attraction, the dark fringe of his hair sticking to his forehead from the copious amounts of sweat that stick to his skin, "Wanna feel your cum inside of me, please... R-Rin-" He silences you with another kiss, tongue darting out to perform one final dance with yours. His rugged pants and grunts that fall from his warm tongue pour into your throat, and as his thrusts begin to sputter and grow sloppy, you can only assume he is on the verge of cumming.

"Shit, shit, _shit_..." His hand briefly lets go of the headboard in favor of holding onto your hip, steadying your body against the mattress, and his hips rut into you. "Fuck, babe... fuck, spread your stupid little pussy-" Suna's face scrunches up and a feral growl rumbles in his chest as a wave of hot cum pours inside of you. The hot seed working almost as a stimulant that helps to ease your muscles, your body going lax, and letting your precious Rin-nii fill you up.

His cock twitches with every shot of his cum, and soon you can feel the thick milk moving around inside of you, "I-I'm full," You babble, mind completely ruined from his cock, "Rin-nii filled me up with his cum~"

"That's right," He chuckles, watching his cock slowly slip out of you, making way for the waterfall of your juices and his mixed together, "Are you gonna stop being such a brat?" He is only playing, but you do feel a bit guilty for assuming incorrectly about him. The afterglow of sex fills the room, the air humid and smelling of sweat, not to mention your bodies sticking together from the layer of sweat that covers you both. 

Your body feels like jelly, weak, and tender from the rough, brutal pace he set for you. His hands are hot against your skin, soothing the tension that keeps you stiff. He massages your waist, peppering kiss across your face, keeping you flush against his side. Suna tilts your head to meet your eyes, "Do you really love me?" He whispers, brushing his fingers over your face.

You had entirely forgotten you said that, but if you were to deny his words that would be a lie... and Suna can always tell when you are lying. You nod your head sheepishly, unable to find the proper words to confirm his question. Your little confession creates an eye-squinting grin on his face, one that melts any anxiety you felt when he first asked. Suna does not seem at all bothered by your strong emotions towards him, "You're so cute..." He leans forward and kisses your cheek.

For a moment, your heart tenses up, does that mean he doesn't feel the same? Is he just pretending to be fine with you loving him? Will tomorrow be his escape from your confession? 

Before you worry too much, the hand that had been previously caressing your hip is wrapping around your waist and cradling your body against his, his lips press to the shell of your ear, and the sultry words whisper, _"I love you, too."_

If you could have died happily, it would have been right then and there, hearing him whisper those four words was enough for you. For the first time these past three weeks, you feel as though whatever this thing between you both is, isn't just some game. You let him hold you comfortably, the thought of someone noticing Suna never went to his room far from your conscious. He let you sleep, mind easy that you are still his.

Everything felt like it was falling into place, the daydreams you had as a giddy school girl suddenly were taking shape into reality. Though you never had the chance to experience a boyfriend profess his love to you in front of your classmates, never had the chance to flaunt to others that you _did_ have someone who cared about you other than your brother... none of it compares to the four words that continue to echo through your head during the following day.

The weeks seem to have gone by faster than you expected, you cannot help but wonder if you had done everything you would have wanted to do with Suna. Did you take advantage of the hours spent together? Could you have done more? You worry that you let opportunities slip between your fingers, but even if that is the case, you cherish every moment you spent alone with him as if it were decorated in diamond and gold.

Just as you had at the start of their visit, you once again find yourself standing by the honeysuckle bush. The difference now being that when you look up, Aran isn't by the grill and the twins are not playing a game of Mahjong, Shinsuke is not watering the flower bed, and Suna is not staring at you from the table. The joy you felt when they first arrived now molded into sorrow seeing them all gather their things to leave, once again you will be left alone for the remainder of the year until they find the time to visit you either during the holidays or the following summer.

Your fingers pick a honeysuckle flower, the sweet scent the little comfort you have up until Suna approaches you dressed in the same clothes he came in. Your eyes meet his, a soft smile spreading across your face, "Are you already packed?" You try to hide the sadness in your voice, but he can hear it in your tone easily.

"Yeah," He looks at the nectar that dribbles from the flower and onto your fingers, "Do you still pick them?" You nod and flick the ruined flower, licking the sugar that sticks to your finger. Suna hasn't thought about the flowers until he saw you by the bush when he first arrived, there are not many honeysuckle bushes where he is.

Rintarou picks another one, "Pick a flower, pinch it, pull the end..." He recites the same words he told you back then, glancing at you to see you watching his every movement exactly like you did when he first taught you, "And then enjoy." He holds his finger to your lips.

"I'm not a kid anymore," You whine, but he insists, flicking your bottom lip playfully and getting the sticky nectar stuck to your lip, "You're such a pain." You lean forward and swipe your tongue over the sugar, retaining eye contact with him the entire time. He laughs at the way your ears warm up, and if he could he would have taken a picture hold with him forever.

Just as you pull away from his hand, the door to the backyard opens and you both turn to see Shinsuke standing there, "We're about to leave." He looks to Suna and then you, offering that brotherly smile he would always flash at you since you two were children, "So hurry..." The way he says it, he doesn't sound rushed at all, and yet he looks to Suna expectantly before disappearing.

Suna flicks the empty flower to the ground, the pets falling right next to yours as they bleed into the grass, "You'll come next summer, right?" Your hands intertwine with his and he uses that to pull you against his torso, "I'm gonna miss you... so make sure to call me a lot."

"Of course," His hand smooths over your head soothingly, it is unfortunate the two of you cannot stand by the bush like that forever, but there is an end for everything, "Maybe I'll come sooner."

You pull away just enough to look up at those golden eyes, the very ones you cannot help but fall under over and over, "Why?" He has never visited earlier than the summer, mostly because during the holidays the flights are so backed up he can never really catch one to fly out along with the others.

He takes your hand in his, callouses brushing the back of your palm. His other hand digs into his pocket and he places his balled-up fist over your open hand, "Let's get married, okay?" He opens his hand and lets a small, shiny ring fall into your hold. The diamond shimmer against the summer sun, twinkling at the slightest movement. His words nearly go in one ear and out the other, until your brain's wheels begin to turn and you are looking up at him.

But just like every summer before, he is rushing away under your gaze, hurrying to meet the others in front. Too scared to look you in the eyes, too scared to face you after having laid such a question in front of you with such a bland attitude. 

Before he disappears entirely, leaving you alone by that honeysuckle bush, he can hear your meek voice yell to him _"Okay!"_


End file.
